Trans-Network Projects We are excited to establish Trans-Network collaborative pilot projects with other PS-OCs as they are identified and/or come online. We have already established contacts (based on previous and ongoing discussions and collaboration with Dr. Steve Quake) with the STANFORD'S PS-OC, a center based around cancer stem cells. There are obvious synergies between the two centers, as we will create and analyze tumors formed from individually activated founder cells. We have agreed to help them implement the single cell activation/uncaging technology. They have in turn agreed to help us build-up and establish our core 3 and implement their various microfiuidic single cell-based assays, which will be essential for the spatio-temporal analysis and evolution of a growing tumor. We have on-going collaborations also with the Weiss UCLA PS-OC studying signaling pathway activation and Dr. Peter Kuhn of Scripps around circulating tumor cells. We have additional relationships with MIT, and Dr. Scott Manalis, in particular, around single-cell sensors.